


Birthdays

by ErenTitanYeager



Category: Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Birthdays, Free Verse, I love to write, Poetry, Poetry is amazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 03:32:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17541863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErenTitanYeager/pseuds/ErenTitanYeager





	Birthdays

Birthdays are pretty special. They are to celebrate someone's birth when that day arrives a year later.

Birthdays are pretty special and they should be celebrated with the people that you love.

They are truly something that comes only once a year, so please cherish every moment that you have on your birthday.

Birthdays are pretty awesome and special. Take care and live your life like you have never lived your life before.


End file.
